Season 5 ep 3
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: The monkey team is now making a decision to help them win the war
1. Chapter 1

It was 1:00 in the morning and two monkeys are still awake. Sprx was awake remembering when he was evil. How it was all his fault that Skeleton King was back. How he almost destroyed his team and kill Nova. The pure thought of himself hurting the one he love made Sprx want to cry. How can Nova ever love him when he almost killed her. But what she said to make him snap out of his evil form "I love you to much to lose you" did she mean that she wanted her friend back or that she loved him more than a friend? Sprx was so confused.

**Nova Pov**

Why do I love him he doesn't truly love me. He only flirts ,but rite now is the worst time for me to be thinking of loving Sprx. I mean were trying to rebuild the city and were trying to find out where Skeleton King is. I shouldn't be thinking of Sprx.

_But he's so kind and sweat, he nearly had a heart attack when he heard about what you were thinking about doing to yourself._

He shouldn't care so much.

_But he's cares for you so thats a sine that he likes._

I shouldn't even care if he likes me or not he just a pervert flirt.

_But he's so cute._

NOW I THINK HE'S CUTE !?

**Nova Pov**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as The Monkey Team woke up they gathered up all there allies to tell them there plan. Al agreed and volunteered to help with the rebuild. Gibson and Otto immediately got to work on making he armor or metal. Gibson said it would take 4 hours for them to complete a buildings worth of metal. So in the mean time Everyone decided to make breakfast for the citizens.

Everyone that was good with making food would cook and the rest would serve. The Sun Riders, Neekeeta, Tikqdo, and there village cooked and the rest served.

Nova kept telling everyone do not let Master Ofey cook or else you will throw up. So the Monkey Team and Master Ofey served food to the citizens. Chiro, Auntauri, and Sprx talked to each other while serving food, Jin-may also talked to the citizens while serving food, and Nova and Master Ofey were discussing a subject that could help them win the war.

"Master Ofey is something wrong you seem not yourself?" asked Nova questionably.

"Nova my old apprentice, I have been thinking about war and on how we can win the war we are in now." said Ofey "As we speak Skeleton King grows more and more powerful with only means that the next battle we face with him will be 10 times more powerful then the battle we faced a couple of days ago." "We are not ready for the next battle are we master?" said Nova sadly. "Unfortunately you are rite" said Ofey "the thing you and your allies need is training." "By you?" said Nova. "No your allies need my training, you and your team need more experienced training" said Master Ofey calmly. "Why do we just need this training?" asked Nova curiously. "Because you and your teammates are the ones meant to defeat the Skeleton King especially Chiro" said Ofey while handing over a plate of food. "But who would train us your the greatest who can be better than you?" asked Nova while smiling. "Mater Chee" said Ofey as he stared at Nova. When she herd the words Master Chee Nova's eyes grew large and her mouth open.

"You know where Master Chee is after all these years" said Nova. "Yes I know where she is and is still one of the best teachers there is." "I know she will teach you we have discussed it already you just need to discuss it with your team".

Just then Otto and Gibson came in to give the news the metal was ready and they were ready to start the rebuild.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the day the monkey team began the frame work on houses. They decided the sooner we get the houses in the better off the citizens would be. It was 9:00 when the Monkey Team headed back to the robot.

"Man I can't wait till I can get in my bed" said Otto "Me either my legs are sore" said Chiro as he was rubbing his legs. "Umm guys there's something I have tell you" said Nova as she was rubbing her neck. Everyone looked at Nova and noticed that Master Ofey had just walked in. "Good evening" said master Ofey "I hope Im note interrupting anything". "No I was just about to talk to them" said Nova. "Nova what is it you'd like to tell us" asked Antauri curiously? "Can I take it from here Nova?" asked Ofey. Nova nodded her head everyone was now curious on what Nova and Master Ofey needed to tell them.

"As you may know Skeleton King is becoming more powerful as we speak." said Ofey "And the next battle that he thoughts at us will be even more challenging and dangerous. And we barley made it out of the last fight. So I was thinking of you and your allies training so we can be ready for the next battle." "Thats not to bad, we need to train any way" said Otto. "But heres the part you need to think about." said Ofey "I can only teach your allies. You see I can only teach to a certain point of power. You all need a different type of teacher." said Ofey "What do you mean by different sort of teacher?" asked Chiro. " He means in a teacher that doesn't just teach you in fighting but also in the Power Primate" said Nova. At that everyone stared at Nova. "Master Chee knows how to control the power primate and on how to use the power primate in fighting. Also she is one of the best fighters in the galaxy" said Nova. "So Master Chee can help Chiro lean to control his inner primate" asked Gibson "Yes, but not just Chiro since we all have some sort of power primate in us we can all learn to use it in fighting." said Nova "One question where is Master Chee cause I don't want to leave Shuggazoom?" said Chiro. "Thats something you must think about then because she is on planet Gothone near Shugazoom but still a whole days worth of flying on this Robot I expect." said Ofey. "Antauri what do you think?" asked Chiro "Well if Master Chee can help you and us in training then that is the only choice we have" said Antauri. "But-" began Chiro but he was caught off "Chiro I understand on how you don't want to leave Shuggazoom but becoming stronger will help us protect Shuggazoom" said Antauri. Chiro new he was rite but still the thought of leaving Shuggazoom was heart breaking even if it was only for a couple of days. "What do you guys think" he asked turning to the rest of the team. "What about rebuilding Shuggazoom" asked Otto "the Sun Riders, the cat village and Master Ofey would still be here" said Nova "Well if it means for us to get stronger then I think we should go" said Sprx "Well even though I wish we could stay on Shuggazom I think we should go" said Gibson. "I think you guys should go you need the training" said Jin-may with a sad expression on her face. "What do you mean you're coming with us." said Chiro. "But I don't have the power primate" said Jin-may. "But Nova said she was a teacher on fighting and power primate fighting so she can sill teach you." said Chiro "I hope" said Jin-may. "So are we going" asked Otto.

"It looks like we don't have much a choice" said Chiro


End file.
